


克劳利的盆栽决定去死

by NdebeleSmith



Category: 642thingstowriteabout
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:09:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24457228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NdebeleSmith/pseuds/NdebeleSmith
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	克劳利的盆栽决定去死

#

克劳利的盆栽决定去死，而且它把这个打算告诉了其他盆栽。

按照道理来说，他们都应该有自己的名字，而不是被干巴巴地叫做「盆栽」。比如窗台上那位老兄在花市的时候通常被人叫做「散尾葵」，而架子上的那位通常被人叫做「白鹤芋」，在盆栽旁边的，常常心高气傲的那位叫做「虎尾兰」。不过这些名字在它们搬入克劳利家以后都失去了意义，因为克劳利对它们在植物学上的纲目科根本毫无兴趣。

克劳利对盆栽们有这么几个认知：一、它们是植物；二、它们是绿的；三、凡是不努力长好的盆栽都应该被扔进垃圾桶里。对于克劳利来说，不光盆栽们到底叫什么名字根本没甚所谓，而且它们各自到底需要什么阳光什么浇水频率什么有机肥，统统都不在他的关心范畴内。但克劳利常常和盆栽们说话，这是他从BBC电视节目上学到的。和你的植物说说话，它们通常会长得更好喔。电视节目女主持这么说。于是克劳利严格遵循这个养花小诀窍，每当他看到有盆栽的叶子变黄了，或者长得没大有精神的时候，他就会用亲切的、循循善诱的恶魔语调和它说：

准备好去垃圾桶了吗？你？

至于决定去死的那盆盆栽——它的原名叫做绿萝（Devil's Ivy）——也许克劳利并不知道这点，但是这无疑构成了一种不言而喻的巧合。不言而喻。这个词克劳利说过太多次了。有一次他站在盆栽们旁边，若有所思地说：我认为，双方挑选我和亚茨拉斐尔应该算种不言而喻的事。还有一次，克劳利喝多了酒，他摇摇摆摆、跌跌撞撞地走到花架边，说：亚茨拉斐尔那个家伙对于和我的关系，我是说，我们的关系应该是不言而喻的，对吧——他应该是了解的，对不对？说完以后他醉醺醺地挥了挥手。

于是原名叫做白鹤芋的盆栽从架子上掉了下来，盆碎了，泥土散落一地，但克劳利迷迷糊糊地看着满地狼藉片刻，又怪叫着出门去了，然后整整两天没有回到这所公寓来。

这两天中，白鹤芋的根茎暴露在空气中，炽热阳光从窗户里晒进来，晒在它身上，它几度渴昏过去，又坚持着活下来，原因无他——盆栽们都太过畏惧恶魔的残忍——等克劳利酒醒过来，看到公寓地上有一株黄蔫蔫的植物，他搞不好会把左右盆栽都扔进垃圾桶里。根据克劳利曾经的威胁来看，它们接着就会被垃圾车运走，在垃圾车里和啤酒罐子、用过的婴儿纸尿片和避孕套、数不清楚的食品包装袋等等一系列腌臜之物共度美好时光，然后被扔进垃圾搅拌机里，那里它们的花盆、枝叶、辛辛苦苦开苞的花一起被搅动成一滩，最后被倒入垃圾填埋场去。这样的恐怖场景造成的威慑力让白鹤芋坚持了下来，第三天，克劳利回到公寓，看到在地上根茎暴露却仍然郁郁葱葱的白鹤芋，感叹道：

谈话养花法真的不错哎，你们说是不是？

但是今天，原名叫做绿萝的盆栽再也忍受不了了。它再也忍受不了不定时浇水、没有适当的有机肥和可恶的阳光了。上帝保佑（虽然在克劳利口中，上帝就是一个爱玩牌并且老带着神秘微笑爱装腔作势的混蛋，但绿萝倾向于相信上帝的神秘力量，因为培育它的花匠是个虔诚的基督徒）——它被花店送来的时候，身上明明白白地带着一张卡片，上面标注绿萝不应该受到强光照（现在这张卡片还在！），但是克劳利却把它放在阳台窗户上，这里可能有全伦敦最刺眼、最毒辣的太阳光。每当它精神不济，叶片散漫地变黄时，它就会条件反射性地想起恶魔的脸，恶魔黄色的瞳孔和他威胁人时咧嘴的笑容，于是它只好重振精神，努力吸收盆栽土里少得可怜的养分，再让自己的叶片相当违反节律地变绿。

它再也忍受不了这种痛苦的努力过程了。

但是这还不是全部，它更受不了的是克劳利的其他行为，例如，持续性地和植物倾诉自己的烦恼。并且，这种烦恼在盆栽们的心目中，统统属于——无聊的恋爱烦恼。亚茨拉斐尔。如果说盆栽们在这世界上第一恨的人是克劳利，那么亚茨拉斐尔会毫无疑问地登上第二名的宝座。根据恶魔的描述来看，亚茨拉斐尔是个天使，却不知道为什么和恶魔打上了交道。每隔一段时间，这个名字就会频繁地出现在克劳利口中。从「我该邀请他去吃饭吗」到「频繁地和天使来往是不是会降低恶魔属性」，从「你们觉得亚茨拉斐尔是不是性取向有问题」到「该不该去波特兰区的那家酒吧蹲守亚茨拉斐尔」，那些书写在《人类恋爱烦恼》书上的代表语录统统可以在克劳利的唠唠叨叨中找到对应。

盆栽们简直听腻了这些无聊的问话。如果，如果全能的上帝能让我长一个发声器官的话，绿萝想，我想说的第一句话是：去你妈的克劳利。第二句话是：亚茨拉斐尔去你妈的。

因此，盆栽，绿萝，决定去死了。它决定采用壮烈的自杀方式，停止吸收养分，停止吸收水分，全心全意地致力于让全身的叶子变黄，直到所有叶绿素停止运转，再也没有养分能够产生，这直到它的每一条藤都干枯下来，变得黄不溜秋、软绵绵的。它要打破克鲁利养花能手的记录，它要在这个公寓里做出前所未有的壮举：变成一株枯死的植物。

散尾葵劝它忍耐，忍耐的具体原因它也说不明白，但它低能的植物直觉让它觉得活着总比死了好。白鹤芋在疯狂嘟哝着祷告文，祈祷如果绿萝自杀了，克劳利不会迁怒于他们。虎尾兰沉默不语很久，在绿萝即将关闭身上叶绿体工作按钮的一瞬间，它慢吞吞地表示：它也要跟绿萝一起自杀。

这就是亚茨拉斐尔第一次走进克劳利的公寓看到的景象：在阳台窗户上，有一株几乎完全枯死的绿萝，花架上有一株气息奄奄的虎尾兰，此外，还有一盆精神得略显怪异的白鹤芋和一株自顾自、用不太积极但也称不上消极态度长着的散尾葵。

天啊，你看看。天使说，你的花都枯死了。

克劳利的脸色变得很不好看。

是啊，真没想到它、们、死、了。他咬牙切齿地说。

尚存意识的绿萝和虎尾兰都打了个寒战。

天使说：你看哪，绿萝的花盆上别了个小卡片。他拿起卡片，念到：该植物不宜放在强烈阳光照射下。

亚茨拉斐尔抬头去看看绿萝，阳台上洒满金色的、温暖又炽热的阳光，灿烂得几乎不像伦敦所能拥有的。

他对克劳利说：这株植物不能放在太阳下。

克劳利说：无所谓，反正它已经死掉了。

他威胁性地看了看剩下两株植物，白鹤芋紧张地生出一朵花骨朵来，散尾葵振作了一口气，叶子显得更绿了。

天使打了一个响指。

阳台上的阳光突然消失了，令人愉悦的、美丽的阴天到来了。绿萝感觉到久违的活力正从身体里苏醒。亚茨拉斐尔对它露出一个过分热情的笑容：来点小小的奇迹吧，怎么样？

他又打了个响指，绿萝和虎尾兰感觉仿佛有世界上最清冽、最甘甜的水源注入了它们的身体，每个细胞都鼓胀起来，叶绿体蠢蠢欲动着要开始工作，那些干瘪的叶子不由自主地变得绿起来，同时还变大了好几倍。

克劳利的花架和阳台重新变得绿意盎然。

天使带着得意的微笑看向恶魔。

呃。恶魔说。你干的不错。

看来你的园艺不怎么样。亚茨拉斐尔说。

恶魔绷着脸点了点头。

如果，我是说，假设，你觉得不错的话，天使突然结结巴巴起来，你可以，呃，找人来照顾你的植物。

没人可以来恶魔家里。克劳利说，但紧接着，他张大嘴巴愣住了，好像意识到了什么。

他和天使的表情都变得古怪起来。

天使摸索着绿萝的叶子，动作非常不自然。

最后，克劳利飞快地说：门可以随便打开——用一点小小的奇迹就可以。

天使颇为滑稽地点了点头：那，我会帮你照顾植物的。

克劳利逃跑一样跑到了酒柜面前，他把自己珍藏的红酒倒出了两杯。他是恶魔，他想，他具有诱惑人的能力，那他努努力应该也可以诱惑天使。他应该避免植物枯死在公寓里的惨剧，所以亚茨拉斐尔应该永远留在他的公寓照顾植物，对吧？

威胁植物的恶行告一段落，他拿着红酒杯走向花架边的天使，一个更有诱惑力的恶行计划在他脑海中成型。在这个时候虎尾兰和绿萝几乎恢复原状。

你还打算自杀吗。虎尾兰问到。

绿萝看着亚茨拉斐尔说：现在我打算活着。还有——

什么？

亚茨拉斐尔去他妈的无效。亚茨拉斐尔欢迎你来做客生效。

END


End file.
